Vehicles can be equipped to operate in both autonomous and occupant piloted mode. Vehicles can be equipped with computing devices, networks, sensors and controllers to acquire information regarding the vehicle's environment and to pilot the vehicle based on the information. A vehicle can also be equipped with computing devices, networks, sensors and controllers to transmit, receive and store information to and from other vehicle's computing devices and infrastructure computing devices. Information transmitted and received from other vehicles and traffic infrastructure computing devices can be required for safe and efficient operation of the vehicle in some traffic scenes, such as vehicle platooning, for example.